Tidal Nacre Medina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20616 |no = 956 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = When the grievous battle against the gods began, Medina was always fighting at the frontlines. Even before the strongest of enemies, Medina used countless techniques of the highest skill in order to protect the Oracle Maiden. However, being at the frontlines presented a great danger, and the powerful swing of one of the gods managed to severely injure Medina in the midst of battle. As she lay there losing consciousness, prepared to die, she heard the voice of the man she so despised say "Being protected in return once in a while can't be that bad, right?" |summon = Was I protecting her? Or was she protecting me? I wonder what that guy would say... |fusion = Strength builds confidence! No matter who my opponent may be, I will stand and fight fearlessly! |evolution = What I lacked back then was not strength alone. I feel as if I finally see it now! | hp_base = 4955 |atk_base = 1880 |def_base = 1858 |rec_base = 1891 | hp_lord = 6509 |atk_lord = 2331 |def_lord = 2301 |rec_lord = 2332 | hp_anima = 7401 |rec_anima = 2094 |atk_breaker = 2569 |def_breaker = 2063 |atk_guardian = 2093 |def_guardian = 2539 | hp_oracle = 5616 |rec_oracle = 2570 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Pulsating War Spirit |lsdescription = Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate & hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Cool Stream |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Apsalus Roura |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, greatly boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Sea Sword Art: Exedia |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |arenaAI = 2 |bb1 = * 180% Modifier * +8 BC to BB gauges |bb10 = * 280% Modifier * +8 BC to BB gauges |sbb1 = * 400% Modifier * +10 BC to BB gauges * +3~4 BC to BB gauge when attacked |sbb10 = * 500% Modifier * +10 BC to BB gauges * +3~6 BC to BB gauge when attacked |ubb1 = * 1000% Modifier * +500% to BB/SBB/UBB modifier * -75% DMG taken |es = Cleansed Water |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn |evofrom = 20615 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Medina3 }}